My Brother
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Regulus and Sirius have a moment playing Quiddich in the garden that makes the torture feel far away. Warnings: angst, torture


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 640

Title: My Brother

Warnings: abuse.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 7: Divination: Seers: Task #2: Write a fic featuring a character with an 'inner eye' or inquisitive trait.

Yearly:

Prompt 372 [Action] Raking the garden

* * *

Regulus had never considered himself as strong as his older brother, Sirius, and he idolized him for years. They had always been very close, him and his big brother, his hero, his only friend.

He often found himself more at peace outside, among nature. It was far quieter way outside than it ever was in the Black house. No screaming or shouting, merely a whisper of the breeze.

Autumn was a beautiful time of the year, as the dead leaves fell, they made way for new growth to come. As the leaves fell he watched the time fast forward until the trees were once again filled with bright green leaves.

Regulus was running and playing in the autumn leaves, his parents had told him to rake up all the leaves. When he had a big pile he jumped into the leaves, making it rain brown and gold leaves all over the lawn he just raked.

"Regulus, what are you doing?" Sirius asked him curiously.

"Playing, come on!" Regulus replied with a grin. He pulled his brother by the hand, then he noticed some scars on his arm he didn't have before. Regulus shuddered, dropping Sirius's hand in surprise. It had been the first time he had seen the evidence what his parents did to his brother. He had known, of course, he saw the events happening, but never the marks. His father had become lazy in covering up his actions.

Sirius tried to ignore it, but they were both conscious of the scars. Sirius gave him a grin, tossing a leaf at his head, and then turning to run. Regulus ran after him cheerfully, moment diverted. Suddenly, Regulus stopped and saw something that hurt as much as those scars.

Suddenly he was there, and he wasn't just watching it happen, he felt each cut of the blade his father used upon the Sirius. He heard each word uttered in disgust as his father said how ashamed he was of him, what a disappointment he was to the family. Their father had always been cruel. Regulus never told anyone of this strange gift, but it later helped him to realize he was going in the wrong direction.

Regulus had visions, sometimes of the present, past or future, and he needed to be aware of the details around him to know when and where it was happening.

Sirius noticed his brother stopped running.

"Hey, let's play a game of Quidditch," Sirius said. Regulus nodded happily.

"Sounds great," he replied.

The brothers went over to the shed where they both had their broomsticks as well as an entire set of Quidditch balls.

"Chaser one on one?" Regulus asked. He was always more in favour of trying to score goals than looking for the Snitch, it was always more exciting when they had to try and score.

Sirius nodded. "Scared I'll beat you to the Snitch again, little brother?" He joked, referring to their last game where it had been a race to the Snitch, and it had bored Regulus so badly he ended up getting distracted and forgot to look for the little gold ball. It had taken hours, and Regulus had given up and went to lay outside under a tree until his brother came holding the Snitch with a smirk.

"It's faster this way," Regulus grinned, tossing the Quaffle at Sirius for them to start. The two of them played for a few hours, Regulus was happy to have this time together, knowing that it would be way too soon that they got separated, and would become strangers to one another.

When the time came, he would have enough memories to get him through. They both had their roles to play, and as much as it hurt him to think about, it would be better for them both in the end.


End file.
